


It was supposed to be a surprise.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort, Kind of fluffy, NozoNicoEli, Toujou Nozomi's Birthday, maybe a tad sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: "Well, this is awkward."





	It was supposed to be a surprise.

“Well, this is awkward.”

Nozomi didn’t expect Nico and Eli to be cleaning her apartment when she came back from the temple. She didn’t expect them to be there, in the first place.

“Nicocchi? Elicchi? What are you doing here?” She asked. She wasn’t able to move. She could sense things and have premonitions every now and then, but some things did take her by surprise and of course they made her feel terribly confused. That’s why she had her cards. It meant no surprises (at least most of the time).

“Well, we didn’t expect you to come home so early.” Home. Nozomi looked at the apartment she had been living on by herself the last few years and wondered if at any moment she had thought of it as a home. She looked at Eli, who was smiling with a broom in her hand. She looked at Nico, who was frowning and had a piece of cloth in hers. Home, she thought. Home. She’d never had one.

“You ruined the surprise, Nozomi. I hope you’re happy.” Nico said, crossing her arms over her chest. Nozomi couldn’t help but frown.

“Surprise? Nicocchi, Elicchi, I-“ She was stopped by Eli, who held her arm. Her aura calmed her down. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a second, opening them to look straight into Eli’s. They had always been beautiful and they’d always be, she thought. They’d never change.

“We’re going to explain, Nozomi. Don’t worry.” She seemed bubblier than usual and her eyes clearer. She closed the door behind her and made her sit.

“So, Nico, will you explain Nozomi why we’re here?” She said. Nico frowned.

“Hey! Why do I have to do it?!” She asked. Eli raised her eyebrows.

“You had the idea, Nico. I think it’s fair that you explain it.” Eli said. Nico looked elsewhere.

“Well, I suppose you could say it was my idea. But you did come up with some things yourself too. The thing is… Today’s your birthday, right, Nozomi?” Nico asked. Nozomi thought about it for a second. It felt like May had just started some days ago, and it was already June. She nodded. She had forgotten about it again. She had never been any good at remembering her birthday. It wasn’t like she had to, anyways. Nothing special happened to her that day. And maybe that was the reason she had been feeling blue the past week. She always felt blue on June.

“So, the other day me and Eli were talking and we noticed you never did anything for your birthday. So we got kinda worried, I guess? I’m not sure if that’s the word, but we decided to do something for you on your birthday. You deserve it, in the end. So we started brainstorming and here we are. Eli said you’d come home later, though. So she was the one that actually ruined the surprise. Idiot.” Nico said. Nozomi didn’t know where to look or what to say as Eli answered Nico’s statements.

“You… You did something for me?” She muttered. She got impressively shy in that kind of situations. Her usual cheeky smile wasn’t on her face and her tone of voice was rather small. Nico and Eli stopped fighting.

“Of course we did, Nozomi!” Nico exclaimed. “It’s your birthday, after all. We had to do something. Duh.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Eli asked. Nozomi wasn’t able to answer. Because no one ever does, she thought. No one has ever done something for my birthday.

They stayed in silence. Nozomi was too flustered to say anything. Nico sighed.

“You keep cleaning, Elichika. I’ve got to cook. I hope you don’t ruin this part of the surprise.” Nico said as she headed to the kitchen. Eli moved her head from side to side and kept cleaning around. Nozomi had forgotten to do so the past week and felt embarrassed.

“Hope you don’t mind this, Nozomi.” Eli commented.

“I don’t.” Nozomi said.

“I was kind of worried about this part of the surprise. I’d honestly freak out if you suddenly appeared by my place with Nico and started cleaning. But you know how Nico is: go big or go home.” She chuckled. “I guess I’m a little like that too. Also – take your keys. They’re the ones you keep under the mat.”

“So that’s how you got in.” Nozomi giggled, playing with the keys she had been given. She was starting to feel like her usual self.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. We really wanted this to be a surprise.” Eli said. “I guess it didn’t really work out, though.” She looked down. She seemed embarrassed since she knew it was partly her fault. Nozomi didn’t want her to feel like that.

“It did. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I opened the door.” She said. “The cards… they didn’t tell me anything about this.” Eli giggled and Nozomi smiled.

“That’s nice from them.” They kept chatting carelessly for an hour or so, until Nico said the food was ready.

“I hope you like it.” She said, as she walked towards the table with two plates on her hands. “Actually, you gotta like it. I broke my back practicing this so it’d taste good today. So you gotta like it.” It was yakiniku. Her favorite. Of course.

They talked way too much while eating and spent hours sitting on the table before Nico got up and went for the dessert. It was a cake. Happy birthday, it said. It also had little drawings on it. A raccoon, her cards. A cartoony version of herself, and two little cartoony versions of Nico and Eli beside it. It also said ‘we love you’.

“I’m sorry if it’s not really good. It was my first time baking a cake. Nico helped with the decorations.” Eli commented. At this rate of the situation Nozomi couldn’t help but cry out of joy.

“It’s beautiful.” She said. Eli and Nico looked at each other as they saw the tears falling down her face.

“Hey, you don’t have to lie. Eli is terrible at making cakes and it shows. I didn’t think you’d cry because of how awful it looks, though. The taste will make up for it, I guess.” Nico said as she got closer to Nozomi. Eli frowned at her.

“Shut up, Nico.” She said as she hugged Nozomi, who was sobbing.

“I-I love you two. Really. I don’t think – I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express all my gratitude towards you two right now. I’ve never been happier. I love you. You two are my family. You’re my home.” She said. Eli was crying now too, and Nico was trying not to. The three of them hugged each other for what seemed to be forever. After that, they ate the cake. Then, they watched some movies while they cuddled on the sofa. Movies Eli and Nico had chosen for her. Nico and Eli stayed all the weekend at Nozomi’s, making her feel like she was going to explode out of love.

That birthday Nozomi got the best presents she could have ever received: a place to call home and people to call family. And she couldn’t be any more grateful.


End file.
